The invention is based on an apparatus for securing a wiper arm.
Wiper systems with a plurality of windshield wipers for motor vehicles are secured with their wiper bearings directly or indirectly via a mounting tube to the body of the motor vehicle. The mounting tube carries a wiper drive mechanism with a wiper motor, whose motor shaft, via a rod assembly, drives cranks that are solidly connected to one end of a drive shaft for each windshield wiper.
At least one radial bearing is provided in the bearing housing, and an axial bearing is provided on the face ends between the bearing housing and a part solidly connected to the drive shaft. The drive shaft protrudes from the vehicle body and moves a wiper arm, connected to it, with a wiper blade over a windshield. In order to adapt a wiping surface swept by the wiper blade favorably to a shape of the windshield, it is known to drive the wiper arm via a lever mechanism. As a rule, the lever mechanism has a drive lever secured to the drive shaft and a steering lever supported on an axle, and these levers are pivotably connected to a wiper lever connected to the wiper arm.
From German Patent Disclosure DE 44 28 371 A1, a shaft hub connection of a wiper is known, in which the drive shaft has a cross-sectional region that deviates from radial symmetry and also has a bearing shoulder. Placed between the drive shaft and the fastening part is a pressure piece, which has an opening that even before assembly is embodied to suit the cross-sectional region deviating from radial symmetry and which positively surrounds the drive shaft. The pressure piece also has an outer cone, with which it is pressed via a separable fastening element on the drive shaft into a suitably shaped inner cone of the fastening part. The fastening part is pressed onto the bearing shoulder by the fastening element via the pressure piece and fixed in the longitudinal direction of the shaft.
In the proposed embodiment, production variations have only slight influence on the precision of positioning of the wiper arm. The wiper arm can be secured with a high tightening moment, without influencing the positioning precision of the wiper arm.